Slendrina
Simon, or otherwise known as Slenderman, played in the woods ever since he was a child. He was a very strange child. He liked to go in the woods during the night and he wasn't afraid. When he turned 10, tragedy fell on him. His house was burned and his parents died. He ran deep into the woods, finding somewhere safe. Eventually; he found a dark and small house which is the house of Granny. Granny was a widow and had a daughter named Angelene. Simon and Angelene grew up together. And when they reached the age of 17, they fell in love. They spent a lot of time walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon lost Angelene in the woods. Eventually, he found her lying on a gravel path. Simon brought her home and Granny healed the wound on her leg. When Angelene woke up, she told them a dog with red eyes and sharp teeth had bitten her leg. She also kept talking about a curse. She was going crazy and she didn't know what was going to happen next. When night dawned upon them, she dreamt that someday, she and Simon will have a cursed daughter. One year later, Simon and Angelene decided to move out. They found a new home, and then their daughter Slendrina was born. When Slendrina turned 14, the curse occured. One night, she and Simon were playing in the woods. They saw a shadowy figure in the sky that looked like Angelene. Slendrina ran home while her father was still in the woods. When Simon went home, he found his daughter and wife lying dead on the bed. With anger and grief, he went to the kitchen and killed himself with the kitchen knife. But they were actually only playing dead. They went to the kitchen to find Simon but there he was, dead and surrounded by a pool of blood. They got scared and ran into the woods to seek help but they couldn't find anyone. They kept seeking for help until they lost hope and gave up so they decided to go home and bury his corpse. But when they arrived home and back in the kitchen, he was no longer there. They climbed up to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed. He then slowly raised up, ready to take them both to the underworld, taking their souls. Now, Slendrina and her mother start to haunt abandoned houses and buildings while Simon haunts the woods. After the incident, Simon's face became empty and pale, his arms grew long and he developed tentacles on his back. He was then called "Slenderman". As for now, He started to haunt the woods to look for children to play with. ''Slendrina: The Cellar and Slendrina: The Cellar 2'' Slendrina: The Cellar Slendrina is the only enemy in Slendrina: The Cellar, she will follow the player around the map, until they turn around, or are forced to. She will then kill the player. After the player collects all 8 books and returns to the exit door, a cutscene will start which shows Slendrina screaming in anger and disappearing by going through the wall. Slendrina: The Cellar 2 There are 3 enemies: Slendrina, Mother and The Baby. Again, you need to find 8 books to find any information about the secret of Slendrina. The mother and the baby are trying to help her. If you see them, try to run as fast as possible. ''House Of Slendrina'' Slendrina is the only antagonist in House of Slendrina. She can be heard moaning in several rooms, and is the only character in the Jump Scares. And the first time, You met her mother in the room, upstairs leads to Slendrina's room and the cellar shows her secret, which is her father is Slenderman and her mother is Angelene. ''Slendrina: The Forest'' Slendrina and her mother haunt the forest & three houses. Your mission is to find 7 keys to open the coffin. The coffin is the answer to how Slendrina got married and had a baby. After you got all the keys and open the coffin, you will then find her husband. Slendrina X: The Castle Slendrina haunts her husband's castle. Her husband and her pet are helping her kill the player. The main protagonist finds a book and attempts to capture the appearance of Slendrina without getting killed. After Slendrina got locked in the book, The ANGER of the family explodes the castle. In the end of the game, you left the book in the castle because of haste and panic, as Granny comes in and tries to kill you. Later Slendrina eats you for some reason. Whoever wrote this when I read this before editing has the writing of a 6 year old child. Category:Antagonists Category:Character